One For The Money
by Emblazoned-Writing
Summary: The Takers have been living the good life. But a little undisclosed trouble in paradise is lying in wait when a lucrative team rallies for the top spot. As drama starts to unfold, the Takers are forced to trust no one, not even those they are closest too, and might even love. It's all or nothing. One Goal. Two Sides. One for the money. Rated T. Sexual Content, Language, Violence.


**Takers: Greed Becomes You [episode 1]**

**by: Emblazoned-Writing**

* * *

_There is always this._ Greed, that sometimes rationalizes itself that it does not exist, and yet when you sleep at night; when the room is so silent and it refuses to talk and tell you the truth, you soon will discover it to be a part of your being and then you finally admit that you belong to the genealogy of the dragon spitting fire and taking territories and damaging the humanity where you once belong, this soliloquy for instance is a manifestation of greed's guilt.  
_Tomorrow, another war is done. - _**Ric S. Bastasa**

* * *

_Be all that you can be, it's all you can afford to do_. I sit and stare at the opulent desk, it's contents exclude folders, staplers, and other office hardware that should be in an office. The only items sitting on the desk are fancy paperweights designed to relive stress and take your mind off all your troubles. Instead of sitting behind that desk, I'm seated in front of it. My hands folded to ward off my shaking palms, I appear as casual as humanly possible in the hardback chair. She stared me down before resuming her gaze to the rectangular windows, her hooped earrings glinting in the suns rays. Her face held no expression. Though her words were considering the discomforting information laid before her.

"This is a very concerning risk."

I did my best to nod while fixing the strap on my high heel running across my ankle. "Yes, I believe it is. They robbed this bank nearly on the same date we were planned to. I don't believe there was a slip-up with any of the information," I bit my lower lip as the words departed from my mouth. There shouldn't have been any slip-ups, all the information was faxed, then shredded. Any phones calls directed to the others were placed on disposable cell phones. No connections were traced back to the any of the workers.

"Did any of the others know about this heist, anyone on the inside?" The question balanced between us on an imaginary wire. Anyone on the inside? I wasn't aware of anyone working on the inside.

"What are you telling me, that there are workers in the loop with these men?" I asked, clamping my hands together in question.

She placed her hands on the polished exterior, threading her fingers, leaning forward. "Yes. It's the only way to stay ahead in this game. And obviously they've been caught up in the lifestyle of these men," These men? The Takers. People from this firm were fraternizing with them? I understand why she would be so upset about this, after all she'd put into motion to build this organization. We were jumping hurdles like antelope trying to seek the whereabouts of another fallen co-worker, and it would take a lot more time to sort through this situation, time we couldn't afford to lose.

"I've heard from that viperous man in Colombia who has Mamba, he's asking for a price." She turned to me again, swiveling in the plush office chair. Her eyes held sodden anger of another fallen. "I'm sending you in, Diamond. I need you to pay close attention to their plans, find the coordinates to their next heist, and get me the money." I nodded as the task was assigned. I could do it. There'd be nothing to this, just a quick get in, get out scheme, no strings attached.

I stood as she swiveled around in the chair again, propping her leg up and across her opposite thigh. "If you come through, I may be able to dig this organization out of the hell hole it's be dropped into."

"Yes, ma'am." I stood from the hardback chair, taking an exit toward the double doors of her office. Gathering the folders full of criteria in front of me, I walked a few feet before stepping into the elevator after pressing the reflective button on the walls outlet.

* * *

**So a little teaser of what's to come in Takers: One For The Money fanfiction. I won't be spending too much time on Fanfiction anymore, because I've taken residence at If you are interested in Military Romance Fiction, look me up on FictionPress.**

**Name: (with the dot)**

**Thanks!**


End file.
